Jun Kajiro
was the adopted older brother of Miyako and Ayako Kajiro. Story Forbidden Siren Originally a distant relative of the Kajiros, as a child he was adopted into the family in order to continue it, since only girls are born to the Kajiros. He was the older sibling of Ayako and Miyako but his relationship with Ayako later became more than just siblings. Along the way, he proposed to her and were engaged, but he was well aware of the sacrifice to the alien god in the Kajiro family, hoping that Ayako won't be sacrificed and Miyako will. In 2003, the 1st day of August, the ritual involving the Kajiro sisters in Hanuda was interrupted by Kyoya Suda and it failed, causing the village to descend into an alternate world with shibito and red water. The others who attended the ritual—Jun, Hisako Yao, and Kei Makino—ran off and got separated while Miyako had her chance to escape from the sacrifice. Jun did not want his fiancée to die in the ritual so he sought to find Miyako before it was too late. By the time he found her on Day 1, she fought back knocking him out and escaping with Kyoya to the Tabori settlement. The next day, Jun returned with a rifle and shot Kyoya, who fell down the hill, and retained Miyako until Hisako arrived, then they took her to the nest for the ritual. On Day 3, he helps Hisako reassuring the ritual in the nest and Miyako is finally sacrificed. After Miyako's dead, Hisako tells Jun that she doesn't need Ayako anymore so she kills her setting her on fire, which was not what Jun expected. The sacrifice of Miyako resurrected the alien god Datatsushi, which also killed Jun. In the Inferno, he was reanimated as a shibito that served and defended Datatsushi from his attacker Kyoya with the Homuranagi sword but he was killed definitively by Kyoya using the Uryen. Siren: ReBirth The story is basically the same but with some changes, some details about him are revealed in the manga. Like for example that he was the one that let Miyako go free for the moments prior to the ritual, allowing her to smash Datatsushi's head and therefore causing the ritual to fail. He is shown to despise Miyako and her dog Cherub as much as Ayako, being the one who kills it in Karuwari, shortly before meeting Kyoya. And once he meets them he threatens them both with his rifle. Personality Having been chosen as the next head of the most distinguished family in the village, he is intensely conceited and arrogant, due to being raised with all of the family's power at his fingertips. He also has a sadistic side to him, being infatuated with Miyako even though he knows his betrothed's feelings for him. Jun aspires to, if possible, become the world's messiah if he can get hold of the Kajiro family secret (immortality), and for this reason, he assists with the ritual so he can see the god's revival with his own eyes. He shoots Kyoya with intent to kill him out of hatred and jealousy. Gallery Siren-18.jpg Siren-8.jpg 24-Shibito_-_Jun_2.jpg|Jun as a Shibito Jun 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shibito Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies